


fundraiser

by WattStalf



Series: Erika's Cosplay Club [17]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The group decides on a fundraiser.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this ended up from Azusa's POV. Also I'm bringing in two more girls lmao.

“Do you guys have any ideas for fundraisers?” asks Azusa. She is, as always, sitting with her “group within the group”, so to speak. Tonight, it consists not only of Erika, Emilia, and Kasane, but also Anri and Saki. They've been coming by more and more often, because Saki has taken a greater interest, and because she knows how much Anri likes getting to spend time with Erika.

At the beginning of the meeting, the group was interrupted from digging through costumes for an announcements. The group's funds were lower than they'd hoped, and, if they were going to continue expanding their wardrobe without depending solely on donations from the members, they were going to have to do something about that. And so, they've all been tasked with thinking up ideas for a fundraiser throughout the meeting, so that they can submit them by the end of the meeting.

“I heard some girls talking about trying to set up a cafe or something,” replies Erika. “Dunno if it could be a real cafe, but if it was like a bake sale, lemonade stand type thing while we were all in costume, it'd probably go over pretty well.”

“Hey, that sounds like it could be a really good idea!”

“I know, right? I don't really think I can come up with anything better, anyway,” she says. “Would you all wanna do it? I mean, like, be involved, if that's what they end up doing?”

“It'll probably be maid themed, if that matters,” Azusa adds. It goes without saying that she and Erika will be participating, regardless.

Emilia nods enthusiastically, without hesitation, and Kasane says, “I don't see why not.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” says Saki. “Do you want to do that, Anri?”

“Oh, well, I guess if you're doing it...” she replies, and Saki sighs.

“Come on, don't worry about what I'm doing, just tell me what you wanna do!”

They go back and forth like this for a bit, and Erika watches them, laughing to herself. “Oh, to be young again. Right, ladies?”

Before they leave, they all make sure it's known that they agree with the idea of doing a cafe-type fundraiser, and at the next meeting, it's announced that that is what they're going to be doing, and they begin accepting sign-ups for those who want to play the waitress role. However, they're also told that they'll accept first time members as waitresses, and that if anyone wants to try to get their friends involved, that this would be a good time.

Azusa can tell by the look in Erika's eye that she's got ideas for that.

~X~

Kasane has to leave after the meeting for some business, so Azusa and Erika walk back to the latter's apartment alone, talking more about the plans for the fundraiser. However, Erika still hasn't said anything about her possible plans to bring more people in, and Azusa isn't sure if she should ask or not.

“This is going to be so much fun,” Erika goes on to say. “Can you believe Saki talked Anri into it? She's gonna be the perfect klutzy maid, I wonder if their boyfriends are gonna stop by to check it out! I can't wait to see the way they drool over everything, it'll be great.”

She goes on like this, rambling about the love life of their friends, until they finally make it home. Once they get inside, she calls out, “Alright, boys, come on out! Who all is here?”

“Just us two,” replies Kadota, emerging with Chikage in tow. “Dunno where the other two are, though.”

“That's fine, that's fine. In fact, that's perfect!” Erika claps her hands once. “Rocchi, I have a question for you. Do you know any girls who might be interested in cosplaying?”  
“What, are you recruiting more people?” asks Kadota.

“We're doing a fundraiser,” Azusa explains. “They said that they'd like us to invite more friends to help out.”

“Oh, a fundraiser? What kind?” Chikage asks. “I mean, I'll ask around and see who I can dig up, but if there's any other way I can support this...”

“I think you'll be _very_ interested in supporting us,” says Erika. “It'll involve buying snacks from a bunch of cute girls dressed like sexy maids!” As always, she says this completely shamelessly, and Azusa and Kadota sigh at the same time.

“I wouldn't miss it for the world!”

“Alright, now that that's settled. Dotachin!” She turns to the other man in the room. “Do you know much about that Russian girl? You know, the one that works with Shizuo?”

“Uh, not really. Why?”

“Darn, I was hoping I could talk to her about this!”

“But _you_ don't even know her, so how do you know she'd want to do something like that?”

“Well, it's just, Emilia is such a hit already. I thought getting another exotic foreign beauty might really bring in the customers!” she declares proudly.

“Do you ever do _anything_ with pure intentions?” he asks with a heavy sign. “I mean, I guess you I can give you his number and you can see if he can put her in touch with you, but I can't promise that'll turn out how you want it to.”

Erika, however, seems very content with that response, clapping again. “Alright! We've got everyone on board for this, so now all that's left is to tell all our friends what day to come out and support us!”

Azusa watches this exchange, smiling despite herself. Erika has always been extreme, and has always been more enthusiastic than anyone she knows, and even now, she's throwing herself into this with all she has. It'll be fun to get to do this with her, as well as Emilia, and Kasane, and their younger friends. Hell, it'll even be nice to see who she ends up dragging in next, considering she's had such good luck so far.

~X~

“Thank you for letting me come with you to your meeting today,” says a young lady, following behind Erika and company. “It'll be nice to get to see what this is all about before the fundraiser.” She is one of Chikage's girlfriends, named Non, and is the only one he was able to convince to give this a try.

“No problem! If you like it, you can come by any time,” Erika replies. “Our group's getting bigger all the time, and it's always fun to have new people. Plus, I've gotten to turn some of our new members onto some really great series on top of that, so I feel especially productive!”

Emilia beams at that, being one of the most enthusiastic people to receive a book recommendation from Erika. Azusa wonders how a woman who struggles with speaking Japanese so much is able to read it and understand the story well enough to satisfy someone like Erika, without any sort of problem, but she supposes she might just have a hard time putting her thoughts into words. Whatever the case, they have an easier time communicating every time they hang out.

Azusa considers herself friends with several of the girls in her group, and there are a few that she's particularly close to. Once, Erika was just another one of those, but she found that they slowly got closer, and as Erika began to drag Emilia in, they became a group of sorts. While all that had been going on, Azusa began to come to terms with her feelings for Erika more and more, and began to accept the relationship Erika had with her friends and wonder if that was something she could be a part of.

Now that she is, Azusa is happier than she's been in a long time. Kadota and Togusa have both been wonderful as boyfriends, and Chikage is doing his best to charm her every day. Though she isn't involved with Yumasaki or Kasane, she doesn't mind spending time with either of them and still cares for them quite a bit. And Erika...Erika is the same as ever, and Azusa will never stop thinking that she's absolutely wonderful.

 


End file.
